1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet storing apparatus which stacks and stores image-formed sheets, and relates to improvement of a manual setting mechanism for performing a binding process on a sheet bundle which is manually inserted from the outside.
2. Description of Related Arts
In general, such an apparatus is arranged at the downstream side of an image forming apparatus. Such an apparatus has been widely used as a sheet storing apparatus which receives image-formed sheets and stacks and stores the sheets on a tray. Further, there has been also known a post-processing apparatus which stores, at a stack tray, sheets received from an image forming apparatus after performing a post-processing thereon such as a binding process, a folding process, and a bookbinding process.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-096392 discloses a sheet storing apparatus which stacks and stores image-formed sheets as being connected to a sheet discharging port of an image forming apparatus. Here, it is proposed to adopt a mechanism for performing a binding process on a sheet bundle which is prepared offline by an operator while a manual binding portion for performing a binding process on a sheet bundle set from the outside is arranged at an external casing.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-159144 discloses a post-processing apparatus which performs a binding process on sheets fed from an image forming apparatus after stacking the sheets on a processing tray and stores the sheets on a stack tray at the downstream side.